Vendetta (Episode)
Vendetta Synopsis ARROW AND THE HUNTRESS TEAM UP: As Oliver (Stephen Amell) and Helena (Guest Star Jessica De Gouw) grow closer, Oliver trains her to be his ally, complete with showing her how to use a crossbow. Diggle (David Ramsey) disapproves of Oliver sharing his secret with Helena as he’s not sure she can be trusted, but Oliver refuses to listen to his concerns. Helena’s quest for revenge proves to be too strong for Oliver to handle after she kills the head of the Triad and all hell breaks loose. Katie Cassidy, Colin Donnell, Willa Holland, Susanna Thompson and Paul Blackthorne also Star. Ken Fink Directed the Episode Written by Beth Schwartz & Andrew Kreisberg (#108). Summary Helena wakes up and slips out of bed where she thinks Oliver is sleeping. He isn't, and secretly follows her to an alleyway where China White escorts her triad leader, Zhishan to his car. Helena prepares to shoot him but Oliver drops down and throws offer her aim. The Triad killers open fire and drive off, and Helena tells Oliver to take his hands off her. She explains that she planned to kill Zhishan and let her father Frank take the blame so that the Triad would wipe out his weakened organization. Oliver insists that they have to seek justice, not revenge, and offers to show her what he means. Oliver takes Helena to Carly's diner and Carly looks him over briefly before leaving them alone. Helena explains that she doesn't want anything permanent and points out that he's a killer, but Oliver insists that he only kills to defend himself. He warns her that innocents could get in the crossfire, reminding Helena of how she inadvertently injured Moira. Helena wants to destroy her father's organization but Oliver says that there's a way to do it without putting innocents at risk. Unimpressed, Helena walks out. The next day, Diggle comes to see Oliver at the hideout and asks what happened the previous evening. Oliver explains about Helena's involvement and that he had to reveal his secret identity to save her. Diggle isn't impressed until Oliver explains that originally Helena was going to turns state's evidence against her father. However, the bodyguard warns that Helena could easily get innocents killed and warns Oliver that his attempts to help her will turn out badly. Oliver insists that he has to try. In the morning, Walter leaves for work and Moira asks if things are okay between them since he found out about her activities. She assures her husband that she's still the same person he fell in love with, and Walter kisses her reassuringly. However, he says that they have to be honest with each other from now on and Moira agrees just as Thea comes down to get a ride with her stepfather. Helena comes downstairs as Frank offers his condolences to Salvati's wife Dina. Once she leaves, Frank vows to make the killer pay for killing Salvati. Oliver shows up and Frank apologizes for not working on their construction deal, but Oliver explains that he's there to see Helena. Frank is happy to let him meet with his daughter and leaves them alone. Helena reminds Oliver that she didn't want to talk but he invites her to come with him so that he can show her what she means. He takes Helena to the cemetery and shows her Sara's tombstone. He admits that when a woman got too close to him, he slept with her sister and then watched the sister drown at sea when his father's yacht went down. Helena takes his hand and Oliver admits that he was an awful person before the island, hurting the people he loved. He suggests that she's in the same situation and Helena takes his hand. She admits that she'd like to open up to him, but doesn't want to get hurt again like she was when Michael died. Oliver promises that he'll never hurt her. Oliver begins training Helena starting with the bow so that she can learn patience. When she doesn't pick up on it, Oliver demonstrates his skills and then shows her Robert's journal. She recognizes one of the names as Anthony Venza, who distributes illegal prescription pill for her father. Diggle comes in and realizes that Oliver has told Helena his name and his involvement with Oliver. Helena realizes that things are tense between the two men and leaves, and Diggle warns Oliver that he doesn't trust Helena. He figures that Oliver want to change her so that by extension he can change himself, but Oliver ignores his warnings. Tommy comes by the legal office to see Laurel and invites her to a swanky restaurant. She reminds him that he's been cut off from his trust fund and then suggests that he ask Oliver for a job as a general manager at his new club. Tommy agrees to talk to Oliver about it the next time he sees him. Felicity bursts in on Walter and tells him that she's been checking on Moira's transfer of funds that he asked her to investigate. She's discovered that someone else was monitoring the transaction and that she managed to trace them back enough to get a symbol belonging to the hacker. Felicity shows Walter the symbol but he angrily warns her that if she ever probes into Moira's finances again, he'll suspend her. As Felicity leaves, Walter looks carefully at the symbol. When Helena returns to the hideout that night, Oliver tells her that they're going after Venza on his terms. He has two presents for her: a crossbow and a costume in purple to protect her identity. They go to the warehouse where Venza is offering his pills to dealers. The two vigilantes step out of the shadows and tell Venza that he's failed the city. They quickly take out Venza's men and capture the dealer. As the police haul him away, Oliver and Helena watch from the shadows. Oliver tells her that his plan succeeded and no one had to die, and Helena admits that it feels good as she kisses him. The next morning, Helena checks on her father and finds him drinking as he hears the news about Venza's bust. He notices that she's dressed up and figures that it's for Oliver, and admits that he's glad to see her happy again. His phone rings and he takes a call from his people as Helena walks out. Moira is preparing for a board meeting and wishes Walter good night until later. Once she leaves, Walter searches her room and finally locates a wooden box with the symbol on it, hidden in a clock. Inside is a notebook but when he thumbs through it he discovers that the pages are blank. Tommy and Laurel go to a restaurant but are forced to wait... and wait... and wait. Tommy tries to use his former influence to go to the front of the line, but the hostess turns him down when it's clear he has no money. Oliver and Helena arrive on a date and Oliver introduces Laurel to Helena. They get a table at once because of Oliver's wealth and Helena invites Tommy and Laurel to join them. As they talk, Laurel assumes that Tommy has talked to Oliver about the job when in fact he hasn't. Helena realizes that Laurel was the woman that Oliver described earlier at the cemetery, while Tommy angrily goes out to get some air. Laurel goes out after Tommy and he complains that she was going back to Oliver to help him out, and that he's realized that it's always going to be her and Oliver. Laurel insists that she's over Oliver but Tommy doesn't believe it and figures that she's better off with Oliver because he's rich. Helena storms out of the restaurant and goes after her. She thinks that Oliver is still in love with Laurel because of the look in his eyes and refuses to get close to him so that he can hurt her. When Oliver tires to stop her, Helena says that she's done talking to him. Later that night, Tommy goes to Laurel's apartment and apologizes for acting like a jerk. She lets him in and Tommy admits that he's never had to be responsible before and he's not used to it. When Tommy tells Laurel that she's too good for him, Laurel insists that her feelings for Tommy had nothing to do with his money. She apologizes for talking to Oliver about the job and promises that from now on they'll handle things together. When Diggle finds Oliver, Oliver admits that the bodyguard was right about Helena. When she walked out at him at the restaurant, he realized that something has twisted her. Until now, Oliver had blinded himself to it because he thought he was owed a chance at a normal relationship. Now that she's gone over the edge, Oliver realizes that there's nothing he can do to bring her back. At the docks, Zhishan is playing cards with his men at a warehouse. Helena breaks in and guns most of them down. When Zhishan is the last one left, he tells her in Chinese about the old proverb of someone seeking revenge digging two graves. Unimpressed because she doesn't speak Chinese, Helena guns him down and then tells the one survivor to inform his superiors that Frank Bertinelli was the one responsible for the hit. Walter has a change of heart and summons Felicity to his office. He tells her to find out what she can about the notebook but warns that his head of security was killed after getting close to the situation. Felicity is glad to help because she hates mysteries and goes to work. Oliver goes to the warehouse and finds the dead Triad men, and calls to tell Diggle that they have a war on their hands. China White leads an assault on Frank's manor, taking out all of the guards. Arrow arrives and is forced to kill one Triad killer, while Frank runs to his safe and takes out his papers. China finds him and prepares to kill him, but Arrow arrives in time to take her down. As more Triad killers move in, Arrow tells Frank to run. As Frank runs out the back, Helena shoots him in the leg with a crossbow bolt. When he wonders what she's doing, Helena tells her father that it's payback for Michael. Frank freely admits he had Michael killed but insists that he did it to protect their families. Undeterred, Helena prepares to shoot her own father but Arrow arrives and disarms her. The two of them fight, and Frank grabs the discarded crossbow and shoots Helena in the chest. She collapses and Arrow knocks the mobster out and then carries Helena away just as the police show up. At the hideout, Helena wakes up and discovers that Oliver had the costume made of ballistic cloth, saving her life. Oliver warns her that murder takes its toll but she refuses to stop, pointing out that the police won't be able to hold her father due to lack of evidence. Oliver tells her that he turned over the laptop with the evidence and that justice will be served when Frank goes to prison. Helena realizes that she wants revenge, not justice, and tells Oliver to stay out of her way in the future. As she leaves, Oliver assures her that everything he did was because he cared, but Helena says that the feeling isn't mutual. A depressed Oliver goes to the diner and Carly calls Diggle about his boss. Diggle comes in and they discuss love, and Diggle suggests that love is about finding the right person, not making someone into the right person. Oliver figures that the right person he once had is long past him now, and Diggle figures that Oliver has changed and will be ready when he meets the right person for him. Felicity goes to Walter's office, turns off the lights, and demonstrates that there's invisible ink on the pages. Written on the pages are the names of some of Starling City's leading businessmen... and Frank Bertinelli. Tommy visits Oliver at the manor and apologizes for his behavior. He finally tells his friend that his father cut him off, but he doesn't want money from Oliver. Tommy does want a job because he's trying to change, and Oliver immediately offers him a general manager position. Tommy wonders what happened between Helena and Oliver, and Oliver admits that they broke up. However, he figures that she'll be back someday. Cast Main Cast Members *Stephen Amell as Oliver Queen *Katie Cassidy as Dinah Laurel Lance *Colin Donnell as Tommy Merlyn *Susanna Thompson as Moira Queen *Willa Holland as Thea Queen *Paul Blackthorne as Quentin Lance (Credited Only) *David Ramsey as John Diggle Recurring Cast Members *Colin Salmon as Walter Steele *Jessica De Gouw as Huntress *Jeffrey Nordling as Frank Bertinelli *Kelly Hu as China White *Emily Bett Rickards as Felicity Smoak *Christie Laing as Carly Diggle Guest Stars *Reghan Blake as Sexy Hostess *Marrett Green as TV Anchorman *Georgia Hacche as Dina Salvati *David Lyle as Zhishan *Gardiner Millar as Bertinelli's Thug *Wade Sun as Bodyguard *Alex Zahara as Anthony Venza Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon Links *http://www.imdb.com/title/tt2423266/ *http://arrow.wikia.com/wiki/Vendetta *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Arrow_(TV_Series)_Episode:_Vendetta *http://www.greenarrowtv.com/arrow-episode-guide-vendetta-season-1-episode-8 Episode 08